Cathexis
by MadScientistV
Summary: A new drug is out on the black market and Tokito becomes the target of Jun Sekiya's interest to use the drug. When Kubota saves the life of an officer, Dee, he realizes he needs their help to save Tokito. Characters belong to their artists!
1. Chapter 1

Of all the times in the freaking morning for my muse to wake me, it had to be four o'clock! Oh the woes of being a writer! For those of you who have never read FAKE, you can go to .com under the YAOI tab and read. For those of you who have never read Wild Adapter, the only place I can tell you to read it is on YouTube where an awesome person by the user name RedheadedKappa who uploads them. ^^

Maa, its going to be hard using both Japanese and the English language. I know very little Japanese!

Anyhow! I do not own FAKE to Wild Adapter! Nor did I make any profit from this story!

Ch. 1

Dee stood on the corner street of a very run down, but still very busy side of town. Blowing out smoke in a sigh, he looked around for his dearly beloved partner, Ryo. He couldn't believe they had to come to Japan just to follow the traces of a drug that had somehow wound up in the New York City, not that he was surprised. Everything seemed to wind up in New York City, be it drugs, weapons or even prostitutes. And just as soon as they got here, he and Ryo had gotten separated, and Dee Latyner didn't speak Japanese what so ever. He could only hope he would meet some nice Japanese kid that spoke English.

A strange sound like a groan or grunt echoed from the alleyway behind him, and the cop turned around to investigate what the sound was. Taking the now short cigarette from between his lips, he tossed it to the ground and put it out with the tip of his boot before walking to the entrance of the dark alleyway. The shape of a man was stumbling around like he was drunk or injured.

"Yo, you alright?" Dee called, but he doubted the person he spoke to understood what he had said, if the continued stumbling was any indication. As Dee watched the person, debating whether or not to go into the alleyway to check on them, he spotted red sparks like lightning coming from the shadow's body. Squinting just a bit, he could see the person bleeding from every orifice. "Shit, he's a victim of Cathexis."

The shadow stopped and seemed to turn its head to Dee, who tensed and reached for his gun, before letting out an ear-piercing scream and running at the cop with such speed that Dee only had time to raise his gun to aim. As Dee went to cock his gun, a pale hand smacked the hand-gun from him, red sparks jumping out and wrapping around his wrist, leaving burn marks. Dee cried out in pain and rolled off to the side from the monstrous human.

Confused, the pale, bald man looked around, blood streaming down his face and onto his blood-soaked once white shirt. Dee began slowly creeping back, but his hand collided with a metal pipe that had been propped against the brick wall, knocking it down with a loud clang. The monster turned to him, completely white eyes widening and letting out another scream that could burst ear drums. Dee's own eyes widened in fear as the monster leaped at him.

A gun shot echoed through the neighbor hood and Dee stared in amazement as a bullet passed through the head of the monster and the body fell limp beside him. Turning his gaze from the body, he looked up to see who had shot the monster. Walking up to him was a boy holding his gun.

"Daijoubu?" (1) The boy asked, smiling slightly with an unlit cigarette hanging limp between his lips.

Dee stood, not understanding a word that was being said to him. "Uh.... thanks." He said slowly and took the gun from the boy, putting the safety on before putting it in its holster.

"Dee!"

Dee felt so relieved to hear that voice, he turned and opened his arms for his beloved partner to run into, but Ryo just stopped in front of him.

"Are you alright?! I was so scared when I heard that gunshot! I thought something had happened to you." Ryo panted, hands on his knees.

"I'm fine now my love!" Dee exclaimed, smiling widely.

Ryo sighed, standing. "What happened?"

"Well, one minute I was standing at that corner, and the next I heard a moaning coming from this alleyway. I went to investigate and this guy jumped out at me." Dee explained and pointed down at the body that was still emitting red sparks. He looked down and saw his savior observing the dead body. "Oi! My crime scene!"

"It looks like the others." Ryo said. "Who's this?"

"The guy who fired my gun and saved my life. I don't think he speaks English." Dee said.

"Ano, arigatou."

The boy looked up and blinked blankly. "For what?" He asked, standing.

"You rescued my partner."

"Ah, no I didn't." He replied, turning away. "I was just rescuing that poor soul from anymore suffering."

Dee watched them blankly, not having a clue what was being said between them.

Ryo blinked in surprise. "My name is Ryo MaClean."

The boy turned back to him, studying him. "You're only half-Japanese aren't you?"

Ryo nodded. "This is my partner Dee Latyner."

"Ah, cops." The boy smiled some, tilting his head down. "Are you two rookies?"

"No, we came here from America to investigate the drug Cathexis."

The boy opened his eyes to him and both cops suddenly felt the need to back away or just stand there paralyzed.

"So, its reached America." He closed his eyes again and walked over to pick up the bag he had dropped when he picked up the drug. "And I was just making a run to the store for my cat."

"Neko?" Dee looked at Ryo.

"Cat."

The cop snorted. "A guy like him has a cat?" Ryo glared at him.

"Makoto Kubota." The boy said suddenly. When they both stared at him, he smiled. "My name."

"Ah, Kubota-san, do you know anything about this drug?" Ryo asked.

"We shouldn't talk here. Its dangerous. He has ears all over the city." Kubota said and began walking past them.

"He?"

"Jun Sekiya." Kubota looked at them over his shoulder. "We'll talk about it at my place. Although my cat may not like me bringing cops home." He smiled.

Dee and Ryo stared at him before they followed him to the apartment he shared with Tokito. As they arrived, Ryo began getting curious about how old this boy was, and where he learned to fire a gun and get the target right in the middle of the head. He followed Dee up the stairs, lost in his thoughts until he ran into Dee's back.

"Dee, don't stop in the middle of the walkway." He scolded before he realized Kubota had stopped as well. "Kubota-san?" Stepping around Dee, he saw that the door to Kubota's apartment was open.

"Ya know, you shouldn't leave your door open." Dee muttered, crossing his arms.

Kubota frowned deeply before kneeling down and taking a can of juice out of the bag and rolling it past the threshold of his door. The can hit a seemingly invisible wire, but didn't set it off.

"A trip wire?" Ryo's eyes widened.

Kubota stood and approached the door. "Your guns ready please?" He looked back at Ryo and Dee.

"Dee, gun at the ready." Ryo whispered, unbuttoning his holster and pulling his gun out. Dee stared at him confused, but did as his partner said.

"Watch the wire." Kubota whispered and stepped over it. He peered inside the room, which seemed to be in shambles. "Tokito?" He called softly, walking further into the room, kicking a broken game paddle aside.

"What happened in here?" Dee whispered to Ryo. "And who's Tokito?"

Ryo glanced at him. "His cat I'm assuming." He looked on ahead, looking at the over turned table and broken glass on the ground. "Did you possibly have something someone wanted, Kubota-san?"

"Not that I remember."

The flat toned response made Ryo stare at Kubota as if he was the oddest person in the world. "What about your cat?"

"He doesn't seem to be here. He's either run away or been ta-" Kubota paused in his statement and stared down at something.

"Kubota-san?" Ryo jumped some when Dee put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to what Kubota was looking at. Ryo looked down near what he assumed was the bedroom door at a single black glove. "A glove?"

Kubota kneeled down and picked up the glove, eyes completely open, but with a fierce fire in them. He gripped the glove tightly in his fist and stood up.

"Who's glove is that?" Ryo asked.

"It's Tokito's glove. He always wears it." Slipping the glove in his pocket, he turned and made his way for the apartment door.

Dee blinked and watched him go. "His cat wears a glove?" He may not speak Japanese, but he wasn't stupid.

Ryo frowned. "I don't think the cat is a cat." He said before following Kubota.

Dee tilted his head in confusion. "The cat isn't.... a cat?" He asked. "Oi! Ryo!" He quickly followed the other two out of the apartment, narrowly missing the trip-wire.

"Kubota-san, where are you going?" Ryo asked.

"To the only person who can help me find Tokito and Sekiya." Kubota replied as he trotted down the staircase.

Ryo holstered his gun and began following Kubota, but Dee grabbed his arm. "Ryo, why are you following this guy?"

"Because he could possibly lead us to the guy who's distributing Cathexis, and..." The cop bit his lower lip.

"You want to help him get his kitty back don't you?" Dee sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dee. I just feel this strong pull toward Kubota-san that makes me want to help him." Ryo whispered.

Dee tilted his head back. He could never win when it came to what Ryo wanted. "Alright, lets catch up to him. He seems pretty determined to get his kitty back."

Ryo smiled happily. "Thanks, Dee." He whispered and kissed his partner on the cheek before running to catch up to Kubota.

Dee blushed slightly and scowled. "Can't you do it on the lips next time!" He yelled and ran after Ryo.

"Is this him?"

Tokito's head was swimming. He groaned and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. 'What happened?' He lifted a hand, but realized he couldn't move. "K-Kubo-chan?"

"Yes, he's just like the boy in the picture."

There was talking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Looks like he's awake."

Tokito slowly opened his eyes, wincing some to get used to the bright lighting.

"Hello again kitty."

Tokito lifted his head. "You... I remember you. You're the leader of the Tojou group."

"Nice to see such a kitty has a good memory. And here I thought you don't know who you are." Sekiya smiled.

"Not that that's any of your damn business." Tokito glared at him. "You've got guts kidnapping me. Kubo-chan will find this place and come for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sekiya stood and walked window. He stared out at a pier. "It'll take him days to find me. By this time tomorrow, we'll be boarding a boat heading to America."

"America? What do you want there?" Tokito sat himself up and began trying to untie his hands and feet.

"Cathexis." Sekiya smirked and looked back at Tokito. "And its no use trying to untie yourself. I had to find the strongest rope to keep that monster hand of yours tied. And believe me, that wasn't easy."

Tokito's hands froze. "Cathexis? What do you want with that drug? Is WA not good enough for you?"

"Wild Adapter is hard to get a hold of anymore. So until I get my hands on some, I'm going to waste time and have fun with Cathexis." Sekiya walked back over and kneeled down in front of Tokito. "And since your hand is already like that, you're the perfect candidate for Cathexis."

"You can't be serious!" Tokito yelled and watched Sekiya walk over to a table. "Have you seen what that drug does to people?! Its just as bad as WA, if not worse!"

"Neko-chan, you adapted well to WA. Your only flaw is that hand. I'm confident you'll adapt well to Cathexis too."

"Kubo-chan won't allow it! 'By this time tomorrow', Kubo-chan will have found this place-"

"Do you really believe Kubota-san will be able to fight this many people alone?" Sekiya asked, waving a hand at the many Japanese and American men that were armed with guns and knives. "By the time he takes the third person down, he'll have been shot and killed."

An American man walked up to Sekiya. "Why not leave now? We have the boy, we just need the drug in New York City."

"Patience Leo." Sekiya smirked. Tokito scowled. He couldn't understand a word they were saying, and he hated that. "Unless Kubota-san has help, he'll never make it here before we leave."

"I heard two cops from New York City followed me here. If this Kubota gets their help, he may be able to stop us."

"Don't worry Leo. Even with cops, he won't make it in time. They probably can't communicate very well."

"One speaks Japanese, Sekiya." Leo glared at him some. "I suggest we leave before noon tomorrow."

Sekiya nodded. "That works for me."

Tokito closed his eyes. 'Kubo-chan...' Tilting his head back, he concentrated on using his claws to try to cut through the rope around his wrists. After a while with no change to the rope, his wrists began to feel numb, so he stopped to rest for a bit.

"Ano, Kubota-san, why are we going to Chinatown?" Ryo asked.

"I have an acquaintance who works here in Chinatown. He's a bit of an informant and employer for me." Kubota replied. He approached a small shop and walked inside.

Kou-san looked up and smiled. "Kubota-san-" He paused, seeing the two behind Kubota. "What's this? More stray cats?"

Ryo blinked.

"Iie." (2) Kubota opened his eyes some. "More like stray cops. Kou-san, I need your help."

"I take it this has something to do with Tokito, since he isn't standing outside my shop as he usually does?" Kou-san asked with a knowing smile.

Kubota nodded. "I found my apartment in shambles and his glove on the floor. I think he may have been kidnapped by Jun Sekiya."

"And what makes you think it was Sekiya?"

Kubota closed his eyes again. "I just know. I need you to try to find out where his hide out is. If he gets a hold of that Cathexis drug, I-"

"He might use it on Tokito, yes?" Kubota nodded, though it was barely noticeable by anyone except Kou. "I'll see what I can do for you. Are you going to stick around?"

"No, I think I'll do a little poking around myself."

"You just don't know what to do with yourself without your stray cat do you?"

Kubota smiled, lighting a cigarette.

Dee leaned into Ryo's ear. "Hey. What're they talking about?"

Ryo turned his head to Dee. "It seems this guy is an informant of Kubota-san's, so he's getting his help to find Jun Sekiya's hideout."

"Informant? Who is this Kubota guy?" Dee rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "Not only is he good with guns, but he has informants to help him?"

"I'm sure he's harmless, Dee. Remember, he has a 'kitty'." Ryo smiled.

"Yeah. Any guy who has a pet who he absolutely adores can't be too dangerous." Dee blinked when Ryo snickered. "What? What's so funny?"

"You'll see when we find Tokito." Ryo said before looking at Kubota. "Kubota-san, may I ask you a question?"

Kubota looked at Ryo. "Hai?" (3)

"What exactly do you do?"

The boy smiled some. "I'm a... jack of all trades... you could say."

"He's my delivery boy occasionally, Mr. Officer." Kou-san smiled. "Say, where are you and your partner from?"

"New York City, America." Ryo replied.

"Have you heard of Wild Adapter?"

Kubota looked at Kou. "Kou-san..."

"I'm just curious. If you're after Cathexis, I thought maybe you'd heard of Wild Adapter." Kou smiled.

"It sounds a bit familiar, but I can't say I have." Ryo looked at Dee. "Dee, have you heard of Wild Adapter?"

Dee blinked. "No. Why?"

"Cathexis may be tied to it." Ryo replied before looking at Kubota. "Kubota-san?"

Kubota turned his head away. "Nope." He said flatly.

Kou chuckled. "Kubota-san-"

"Well, I better go do some research." Kubota said and made his way to the door.

Kou smiled. "Have fun with it. I'll contact you later if I learn anything." He said and watched the two officers follow Kubota. "Very interesting."

"Kubota-san, if I may ask, how old are you?" Ryo asked, going into mother-hen mode.

Kubota tilted his head back. "Mm... I wonder." He exhaled a bit of smoke, staring up at the dark clouds above them.

Ryo frowned. 'He doesn't remember, or he doesn't know?' The cop thought. With a sigh, he continued following the strange, mysterious boy.

Okay! So! That's chapter one! I'm actually not quite sure where this story is going, considering it came to me when I was barely conscious. So, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment them in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So, I'm not confident with how well I can portray the characters, but hey, its fanfiction. ^^;

Oh yeah, and I forgot to give definitions for the words last chapter, so here they are:

Daijoubu – Are you alright?

Ano, arigatou. - Um, thank you.

Neko – Cat

Iie – No

Hai- Yes

So, yeah, there they are. This is what I get for writing at 4 in the morning! I DO NOT OWN FAKE or Wild Adapter, but I do own the drug Cathexis. . And here's chapter two!

Chapter 2

Tokito sighed. His side was beginning to hurt, but his back was still hurting and his hands were numb as well. How long had it been? Two hours, three hours? He couldn't remember. All he could think about was why was Kubo-chan taking so long in rescuing him? He hated having to depend on Kubo-chan, and the thought of being a damsel in distress pissed Tokito off, but he still felt lightheaded and dizzy. Had they used some drug on him so that he wouldn't have the strength to move? Opening his eyes, he looked at the slightly opening door nd considered maybe trying to squirm his way like a caterpillar to freedom, but as he tried moving his arms, he realized they had gone numb too. Closing his eyes once more, he considered at least sitting up and getting the blood flow back into his arms, but a soft sound caught his ears.

"Meow?" Tokito opened his eyes and looked at the door to see a black cat with hazel brown eyes walking up to him. The boy blinked and looked at the guards, who were busy playing poker, and back at the cat that now sat in front of him. A feeling of melancholy and bitter humor filled his heart. "Well... a stray cat. Kubo-chan would love this." He whispered, laying his head back on the cement. The sound of waves crashing in the ocean calmed him a bit and he stared into the cat's eyes. An idea struck him, it was far-fetched and unlikely to happen, but it would give him a sense of hope. "Hey cat... you got a good nose on you?" The cat stared at him, tilting its head. "Can you find Kubo-chan for me, and bring him here? He's a tall, scarey lookin' guy with long brown hair," Tokito closed his eyes, imagining Kubo-chan, "and glasses, always wears that black coat of his, and with a cigarette constantly between his lips. I keep telling him to quit smoking so much, but at least he doesn't always light them now. Stupid Kubo-chan..."

His voice had gone quieter and he felt his heart clench. Is this what they call missing someone? Opening his eyes, Tokito looked over to find the cat walking away. Snorting, he considered maybe the cat was actually going to do his bidding and find Kubo-chan and bring him back to the pier. 'Tch, stupid, smart-ass cat.' Tokito thought and closed his eyes again. No way.

"Tch, man, it just had to start raining didn't it?" Dee grumbled, staring out of the window of a small convience store.

"Yeah, and right in the middle of an investigation too." Ryo sighed and stared down into his coffee. "Kubota-san seems worried."

Dee stared at Ryo. "You can tell what he's feeling? He has his eyes closed half the time!"

"Look at him closer, Dee. You can almost feel his emotions coming off of him." Ryo said and looked over at Kubota, who was standing next to the door staring out at the rain.

Dee looked over at the boy and stared at him for a moment. "I dunno, Ryo. He seems more pissed than worried. I don't think he's happy his kitten has been taken from him."

Ryo stared at Dee. "You don't get it yet do you?"

"What?"

Ryo sighed. "Dee, Tokito's not really a-" A loud clap of thunder interrupted him, making the lights go out.

"Wonderful, now the electricity has gone out. Karma hates us today, Ryo." Dee laid his head down.

"Karma?" Ryo sighed and looked at Kubota. "My partner says Karma hates us today." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Its not you. Its me." Kubota stood behind Ryo. He had his hands in his pocket, one hand gripping the glove tightly. "This is Karma's way of taking revenge for all I've done in my life."

Dee looked up at Kubota. "What'd he say?"

Ryo turned in his seat. "Kubota-san, tell me the truth. What do you do?"

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose since you're American cops, I can tell you. You have no jurisdiction over me." Kubota smiled some. "I used to work under Izumo, a yakuza boss. I was the leader of the youth group."

"You? You only look to be in your teens!" Ryo exclaimed, eyes widening some.

Kubota turned away. "I wonder..."

The cop sighed and looked at Dee. "Really, this kid says he used to be in a yakuza."

"Ryo, I have no idea what a yakuza is."

"The yakuza are the Japanese form of a mob or gang. But they're called groups. Each group generally has a youth leader, and our friend Kubota was the youth leader of the Izumo group." Ryo explained.

"Izumo... that sounds familiar."

"We ran into his group yesterday."

"Oh yeah..." Dee mumbled. He looked up and watched Kubota stand at the door. "It looks like he's itching to go out there and search for his cat. I can't blame him. Cats hate the rain, not to mention water."

Ryo sweatdropped. "Really Dee! Tokito's not a real-"

"Oi!" Dee stood up. "Ryo! He just ran out there!"

(( AN: Right about this time, I started listening to Comatose by Skillet, it kind of goes with the story! Listen to it while reading! ))

"What?!" Ryo stood and turned around, just barely catching a glimpse of Kubota running from the shop. "Baka!" The cop yelled and grabbed his jacket. "Dee, come on!" Dee grabbed his own jacket and ran out after Ryo.

"Okay! Ryo! You gotta tell me! You call me 'baka' sometimes! What does it mean?!" Dee asked, yelling over the rain as they rain.

"Not now Dee!" Ryo yelled back. "He's so fast! I can barely see him! Dee! Go!"

Dee looked at Ryo before nodding and taking off at a faster pace after Kubota.

Tokito lay on the cold cement, listening to the sounds of the oncoming storm. 'What luck...' He thought vaguely. 'This storm will postpone the departure.'

"You're in luck Neko-chan." Sekiya walked up to the limp Tokito. "Karma must be on your side, but agaist Kubota-san. There's no way he'll look for you in this weather." He heard Tokito say something, but couldn't understand him. "What was that, Neko-chan?"

"You're wrong...." Tokito mumbled. "Kubo-chan and I... we can't live without each other. He'll do anything... to get me back."

Sekiya smirked. "Something wrong, Neko-chan? You can barely stay awake. Be a good kitty and take a nap."

"No... without Kubo-chan, I won't sleep. Cause if I sleep, and I dream, he won't be there next to me to comfort me." Tokito whispered, opening his eyes slowly.

Sekiya stared down at him. "I don't know if thats a gay thing or a friendship thing."

Tokito smirked. "The bond we have isn't something you would understand." He slowly rolled over onto his stomach and wriggled his arms, slowly feeling the blood flow back into them. "What we have... is more the friendship... more than love..." He grunted softly, coughing as he acidentally breathed dust and dirt into his lungs. Panting, he layed his forehead against the cement. "I never want to wake up alone again. So I won't go to sleep... not even if you make me. If I have to, I'll go into a coma and wait for him to wake me."

Sekiya scowled and kicked Tokito's side. He smirked at the pained gasp before turning and walking away. He paused. "Just wait, when we get to America, I'll make you regret those words, Neko-chan." He growled and walked into another room.

Tokito winced at the pain in his side. "Bastard..." He grunted before turning his head and laying it down on the cold, hard floor. Swallowing, he stared at the barely open door and at the black clouds forming just over the horizon. 'Kubo-chan... hurry... get your ass... here...'

'Tokito! Give me a sign! Anything!' Kubota was starting to get a bit frantic. If his instincts were correct, Sekiya was after the Cathexis drug to test it on Tokito. But no one had seen or heard anything about Sekiya in a few days now. He stopped. But wait... there have been rumors about an American mob boss being in Japan and teaming with Sekiya. 'What would an American want with Sekiya?'

"Oi!" Dee cried out and tackled Kubota to the wet, hard ground. "Ow...Fuck, that hurt."

Kubota rolled Dee off of him and sat up, shaking his head.

"Running off in the rain like that! Are you an idiot?!" Dee yelled, standing up. Kubota stared up at him, not understanding him. "Are you trying to get killed?! Where would your cat be then?! Lost and without a master! That's where he would be!"

As Dee scolded him, though Kubota didn't know that, lightning struck near them and Kubota caught a glimpse of a cat huddled in a carboard box. He opened his eyes and stood up, staring in that direction. 'A... cat?' A feeling of melancholy and bitter humor passed through him. 'Tokito was leaning against a crate when I found him.'

"Are you listening to me?! Oi! Kubota!" Dee felt himself get more pissed as Kubota walked rihgt by him and toward a box. "What're you doing?" 'I feel like I'm talking to myself!' He watched the boy kneel down and peer into the box.

Kubota stared at the black cat. "How ironic..." He closed his eyes and reached in, slowly petting the cat. The cat shifted and looked at him, meowing almost pathetically. Kubota's mouth twitched up in an amused, almost sad smile. "Should I call you Tokito too?" He asked and picked the cat up, huddling him in his jacket.

Dee walked over to him. "What is it?" He saw the tip of a tail slip into the jacket. "A cat?!"

Ryo finally caught up to them and panted. "D-Dee?"

"He found a cat! Is this his cat?!" Dee yelled.

Ryo's shoulders slumped hopelessly. "No." He turned to Kubota. "We need to get somewhere dry until the storm blows over."

Kubota nodded and the two turned to run back to the cafe they had just left. As they entered the door, the manager of the store gave them towels and went to fix them some coffee. Kubota sat down and gently dried the cat off before himself. Ryo and Dee watched him.

"He's more worried about the cat than himself."

"Maybe it makes him think of Tokito." Ryo smiled. He removed the towel from his own head and put it over Kubota's, allowing it to hide Kubota's face. The cat meowed happily, as if it had just realized something. "How long until the storm blows over do you think?"

"I give it a couple hours. If we're lucky, this storm is hindering Sekiya's plans." Dee replied as he sat down with a heavy sigh.

Ryo watched as Kubota held that cat close, sharing his own body heat. He smiled warmly. 'He misses Tokito even if he won't admit it.'

"Here you are gentleman. Enjoy." The manager bowed a bit before walking away.

"Arigatou." Ryo slid a cup of the hot, steaming coffee to Kubota before sitting down and sipping his own. "Dee... I just thought of something."

"Hm?"

"What if Sekiya and Leo are working together?" Ryo asked, setting his cup down.

Dee blinked and looked at Ryo. "Why would they?"

"Leo has connections to the drug. Sekiya wants the drug."

"If they were working together, why didn't Leo just send Sekiya the drugs?" Dee asked.

Kubota lifted his head, listening to the names 'Leo' and 'Sekiya'.

"You know how Leo is. He'd rather see from himself firsthand what he's getting in return for what he's giving. So, if he gives Sekiya the drug in America, Sekiya will be at his beck and call." Ryo explained.

"But what can Sekiya give Leo?" Dee asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Ryo-san..."

Ryo jumped at his name being called by Kubota. "Hai, Kubota-san?"

"What are you talking about with him?" Kubota's voice so soft that Ryo had to strain to hear.

"Kubota-san, do you know of anything Sekiya might have that Leo might want?" Ryo asked.

"Leo.... he's the guy from America right?" At Ryo's nod, Kubota turned his head to look down at the cat again. "Wild Adapter..."

Ryo blinked at the name again. "Wild Adapter? That drug Kou-san was asking about?" Kubota nodded. "You said you didn't know it."

"I do. I've been after it for a year now."

"Kubota-san, what is Wild Adapter?"

"Its a drug that turns humans into monsters, kind of like Cathexis; but their bodies aren't electrically charged, rather they're covered into fur and they are like killing machines... if they don't die first."

Ryo's eyes widened at the explination. "Die?"

Kubota nodded. "They take the drug once, and then they die. Its like their body is being torn apart from the inside."

Ryo turned to Dee. "Why would Leo want a drug that kills someone the first time they take it?"

Dee shrugged. "Maybe he has a list."

"A list?"

"Yeah. You know, some people have this imaginary list of people they want to kill. Only since Leo is already a killer, his list actually exists." Dee grinned.

"Oh? And I suppose you have a 'list' of your own?"

"Don't you?"

Ryo's eyebrow twitched. "DEE! Get serious!" He yelled and conked Dee on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Kubota stared at the two. He considered moving away so he wouldn't be grouped with them, but he decided he was much more weird than either of them. Closing his eyes, he continued to pet the stray cat's back, imagining he was petting Tokito's hair while the boy's head was in his lap napping. The cat started purring and he imagined Tokito talking softly to him, pouting about Kubo-chan paying more attention to a book than he was to him. Kubota didn't know how much time had passed, but he figured he must have zoned out because he opened his eyes to Ryo looking at him.

"Nani?" (1)

"Kubota-san, the storm has blown over!" Ryo smiled. "We can continue to look for Tokito."

Kubota lifted his head and let the towel fall to his shoulders. He looked out of the windows and saw the sun peeking out through grey clouds. He opened his eyes and let them scan the sky. It wouldn't be raining anymore that day. The cat suddenly jumped out of his lap and shook its body and looked up at him before running to the door. Standing, Kubota watched the cat meow and scratch at the door. Ryo looked at the cat confused.

"Kubota-san, whats wrong with the cat?"

Kubota didn't answer, rather he let the cat out and began to follow it.

"Oi! Why's that kid gotta be so cold?!" Dee exclaimed, standing and pulling his jacket on. "He's following a cat. I say we go to the precinct and tell the chief our- Ryo!" Dee's mouth dropped when Ryo ran to catch up to Kubota. "Aw, come on!" He mumbled before following after his lover.

Kubota kept his eyes closed as he followed the cat. There was a light breeze, but he ignored it, not wanting to lose sight of the sign that Tokito had sent him. At least, thats what he thought. He didn't know what Ryo and his partner thought. They probably thought him crazy for following a cat, rather than searching for Tokito. Tokito probably thought he was crazy. Kubota blinked and shook his head. No, Tokito wouldn't think that. Kubota pulled the glove from his pocket and stared down at it. The glove had turned cold, when it was usually warm, when Tokito was wearing it. Smiling some, he could hear Tokito calling for him. 'Kubo-chan!'

Tokito felt cold, lying on the cement alone. In bed, when he slept next to Kubota, he was warm. Kubota was always warm to Tokito. He shivered and opened his eyes, refusing to fall asleep. Slowly, he forced his body to sit up, but his body was too heavy and he fell back onto his side with a painful cry. "Fuck!" A soft whimper left his throat and he rolled back onto his stomach.

"The storm is almost over Neko-chan." Sekiya said from behind him. "Where's your beloved Kubota-san? He hasn't come for you yet. Are you sure he's even coming? Maybe he's abandoned you."

"No... he would never." Tokito whispered, slowly sitting up again, this time using his animalistic strength to stay up right. He turned his head to glare at Sekiya. "What have you done to my body?! I have hardly any strength!" His body swayed from the force of his yelling.

"Just a few sleeping pills is all." Sekiya smiled. "I put them in a powdered form and used chlorfyl to force you to breathe them in when I had you kidnapped. The more you force your body to stay awake, the weaker you get. You should becareful, Neko-chan. If you force yourself to stay awake, your body will really go into a coma for a day or two. Then you'll never know if your dear Kubota-san saves you or not until you wake up."

Tokito just glared at him, scowling as he laughed and walked off. Slowly laying on his side, he closed his eyes and imagined Kubo-chan beside him, reading and watching infomercials at the same time. He still couldn't understand how Kubo-chan watched TV and read a book at the same time, and occasionally petted his hair when he was napping in his lap. He imagined Kubo-chan's arm around him when they slept on a cold night, and when he listened to Kubo-chan's heartbeat against his ear or his hand. Tokito smiled warmly, hearing Kubo-chan call his name softly. 'Tokito.'

So, yeah, two chapters in ten hours. Not bad, if I must say so myself.

– Nani? - What?

Not sure if I got the whole thing with what Wild Adapter does to the body, I've only read volumes 1 and 2, and parts of 3. If anyone has any comments about it, please tell me and I will do my best to fix it.

LAV!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! So! I haven't updated in a while... been busy with christmas and all, and i has myself a new boyfriend! Yay! ^^ I am also currently working on a video to correspond with this fanfic! My Windows Movie Maker keeps freezing on me, so I've been taking breaks every now and then from it.

So! Still not sure where this story is going, but I'm slowly figuring it out! Debating on wether to take this to America or have the cops bust Sekiya and Leo, thus Kubo-chan saves Tokito! Yay Kubo-chan! 3

Anywho! On with the story!

Ch. 3

'Kubo-chan...'

His voice was soft, almost husky and hoarse from panting.

'Hai hai...'

The kiss was gentle, teasing and playful, making a soft whimper escape the kitty's throat.

"Kubota-san?"

Kubota lifted his head and looked toward Ryo. "Hai?"'

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment." Ryo asked worriedly. Dee stood behind him, pouting some from confusion and impatience.

Kubota just nodded and looked down at the pier from the hill they stood on. "How many?"

Ryo looked back through his binoculars. "Three on the pier, I see five on the boat now, but there may be more inside." He turned the binoculars to the run down warehouse. "I only see seven in the building. If we wait for back up, we'll be able to take them on easily."

"Its nearly dawn..."

"Looks like their preparing the ship for departure. I guess Sekiya really is going to go to America and he's planning on taking Tokito with him." Ryo sighed, lowering the binoculars. He knew Kubota wanted to just barge in, but it was too risky. With that many men, he would be killed easily. Even with his and Dee's help, it was still too risky. He glanced over at Kubota and wondered if maybe he was thinking of what happened between him and Tokito before he left the apartment to make a run to the store. Turning to Dee, he stared at him a moment, wondering what he would do if Dee had ever been kidnapped to be used for some deadly drug. Sure he had been taken when they first met, but that was before they fell in love. Now, now that they were intimately involved, Ryo wondered if he might be like Kubota. Strong and calm, but worried and maybe a little careless.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?!" Dee suddenly yelled and Ryo reared back a bit.

"Dee! Whats wrong?!"

"That brat is running down to the pier! He doesn't even have a- Ryo! Where's your gun?!"

Ryo looked down at his holster and saw it open and his gun missing. "Kubota-san must have taken it!"

"Stupid reckless jerk!" Dee yelled. "Ryo! Stay here and wait for back up!"

"Dee, wait!" Ryo watched helplessly as his partner raced down the hill after Kubo-chan.

Dee stopped beside Kubota under a window on the side of the building. He leaned forward a bit to count the men on the pier. He could hear the distant wailing and motioned to move forward and take down the three on the pier. Kubota nodded in understanding and cocked the gun, then stood and ran to the pier, Dee following close behind him. They stopped at the pier and took out the three before they could even raise their guns. Kubota nodded to go to the building and Dee reluctantly followed. The men inside had become alert and had come to the door. Kubota stood the right of the door so he would be hidden while Dee stood to the left to surprise the thugs.

The first man looked at him in surprise and got a bullet in the shoulder. Dee then kicked him back into the two men behind him. He then ran inside and began firing shots, Kubota followed in quickly behind him, firing as well and spotting Tokito on the ground bound. He nudged Dee and then ran forward and kneeled by Tokito to protect him from the bullets, Dee coming up behind him to cover his back. The sirens were louder as they came down the hill and approached the building. Kubota loaded his gun quickly and heard a pained gasp come from Dee and noticed bullets had grazed his thigh and shoulder. Standing, he took Ryo's gun and began covering Dee.

He soon had five down and two were hiding while loading bullets into their guns. Behind him, police began filing into the building. Ryo ran in. "Dee!" He yelled and kneeled down.

"I'm fine. Just a few grazes." Dee smiled. He looked ahead and saw Kubota untieing the ropes that bound a boy. "Who's the kid?"

"Thats Tokito, Dee."

"What?! I thought Tokito was a cat!" Dee glared at Ryo. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I tried, but we kept getting interrupted." Ryo smiled some. "From what I can tell, Kubota-san picked Tokito up off the streets like a stray cat and has been taking care of him since."

Dee stared at him a moment. "Ohh! I get it now! Like that cat we found in the rain that led us here!"

Ryo nodded. "Exactly. Thats why he picked the cat up." The two looked toward the boys.

Kubota finished untieing the ropes around Tokito's wrists and ankles and helped him sit up against his chest. "Are you alright?"

Tokito glared at him. "What took ya?" He muttered tiredly.

Kubota smiled a bit. "Forgive me... you know I like dramatic entrances." He whispered.

"Che... well... those dramatic entrances coulda cost my life. Then where would you be? Huh? All alone again!"

Kubota chuckled softly, gently rubbing a hand over Tokito's human wrist to get the blood flowing. "Hai hai..."

Ryo helped Dee stand. "Kubota-san..."

Tokito looked up at Ryo and promptly hid his hand in Kubo-chan's coat as the man helped him stand. He leaned heavily against Kubota's side, gripping the coat in his monster hand.

"You should let a paramedic look at Tokito." Ryo suggested. He turned and helped Dee step out of the building as the police arrested the remaining thugs.

Kubota looked down at Tokito, who shrugged and slipped his glove on while no one was looking and let Kubota help him to a paramedic. As the paramedics checked Tokito and Dee over, Ryo and Kubota talked quietly.

"How's your partner?" Kubota asked softly, lighting a cig.

"He'll be fine. Just a few bandages. And how's your cat?" Ryo asked teasingly.

"Hm..." Kubota looked over at Toktio, who was fighting with the paramedic about bandages being placed around his wrists. A small smile twitched his lips. "He'll live... Just a few days of rest and a week of grumbling about being rescued..."

"Your apartment is in shambles. Where will you stay?"

Kubota exhaled some smoke to the side away from Ryo and then looked up at the sky. "I think we'll manage. I'll just replace the door while Tokito is asleep in the bedroom."

"Dee and I could help." Ryo smiled.

Kubota looked over at Dee. "Would your partner like that? He can't speak Japanese."

"Well... you'll need to buy a new door first, then place it back on its hinges. Dee's really good at fixing things and I could help clean. You can just watch over Tokito while we fix your apartment."

Kubota seemed to be thinking it over. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a very warm and familiar hand and hid a smile. "Just take the guy up on his offer Kubo-chan. We could use the help after what those bastards did to our apartment."

Ryo looked at Tokito.

"I suppose..." Kubota mumbled. "But you're staying in bed."

"Che... like I was going to be cleaning anything in the first place. You know I hate cleaning, Kubo-chan."

"Hai hai..."

Ryo smiled, watching how the acted around each other. Kubota seemed more relaxed and calmer with Tokito at his side. He didn't know Tokito long, but the stray cat seemed to be secure and a bit possessive, like a male stray and his territory. The cop giggled a bit at the comparison and got an odd like directed in his way from Tokito.

"By the way... who are you?"

"Ryo MaClean of the NYPD in America. My partner is the loud American over there." He said and pointed toward Dee, who was yelling for his attention.

"And you helped Kubo-chan find me right?" Tokito asked, ignoring the yelling Dee.

"Yes. The cat led us here though."

Tokito snorted and spotted the cat on the hood of one of the cop cars. "So, it worked after all. Such melancholy, eh Kubo-chan?" He whispered, laying his chin on the hand resting on Kubota's shoulder.

"Hm..."

Ryo walked up to the cat and picked it up, cradling it in his arms and walked back over to Kubota and Tokito. "Are you going to keep it?" He asked.

Kubota glanced at Tokito. "One stray is expensive enough." He said softly.

Tokito glared at him. "Kubo-chan." He whispered warningly.

Ryo could see the smile on Kubota's lips, even if it wasn't there, as Kubota muttered 'hai hai'. The boys were playful, but very close and tight. They're bond was a powerful one that no one could break. He smiled himself, scratching behind the cat's ear.

"Why don't you keep it? Stray cats are expensive, but they bring happiness." Kubota said. He felt a pinch to his neck from Tokito, but just opted to return the pinch later in the week, possibly on Saturday night.

"I'll have to ask Dee." Ryo smiled. He turned and walked over to Dee.

"About time! I've been calling you for five minutes!" He noticed the cat and blinked. "Isn't this the cat that led us here?"

"Yes. Tokito and Kubota-san can't keep it, so I was thinking maybe we'd take it back to New York with us." Ryo smiled.

"I'd prefer a dog..." Dee muttered.

"Dee, I don't want to leave it here. That would be so cruel and heartless."

Dee twitched, knowing each insult was directed at him. "Well... I guess a cat would be nice to have. Maybe Bikky will stop being so annoying n-" A kiss to the lips stopped him. A blush spread across his cheeks and he looked at Ryo with wide eyes. 'He does love me!' Tears filled Dee's eyes with happiness.

Later after stopping by the police station for statements and answering questions, they heard that Leo and Sekiya had escaped and were probably in hiding now. Dee and Ryo were to stay in Japan for another few days and the cat, now named Yuuki for 'hope', was to stay with Kubota and Tokito until Dee and Ryo left.

The night that Tokito was rescued, Kubota created a make shift door and cleared off the bed to allow Tokito to lay down. The cat was given some milk and a can of cat food that Ryo bought just before leaving to the hotel. As Tokito lay down, he watched Kubota peel off the wet, dirty clothes and go into the shower. Listening to the water running down on the floor, he closed his eyes and relaxed, slowly falling asleep. The room was filled with Kubota's scent and warmth, especially the pillow his head rested on.

Kubota pulled some sleeping pants on and left the room, drying his hair with a towel. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Tokito cuddling his pillow. "Oi oi..." A warmth filled his heart, as well as reliefe at seeing Tokito sleeping in their bed. "At least wait for me..." He whispered and climbed into the bed. He leaned against the head board and slowly started petting Tokito's hair. Tokito mumbled softly and leaned his head into Kubota's hand.

Carefully, Kubota scooted down to lay behind Tokito and pulled the blankets up to cover them. He propped his elbow up and rested his chin in his hand, eyes open and staring down at Tokito affectionately. His other hand continued petting Tokito, be it his hair, cheek or bare arm. Tokito hated wearing long sleeved shirts to bed, so he opted for tank tops or no shirt, usually Kubota's shirts. Staring at Tokito's sleeping face brought the security Kubota had lost when he found the apartment in shambles and his kitten gone, back into his heart. Sighing, Kubota laid down and pressed close and tight against Tokito's back, nuzzling his face into Tokito's hair. A soft mumble left Tokito's lips and Kubota loosened his arms to allow his stray cat to roll over and cuddle against him, abandoning the pillow in favor of Kubota's chest and shoulder.

Kubota lay on his back now, arm around Tokito possessively and lovingly. He could feel Tokito's heart beat against his ribs. His own heart was beating a bit faster now, in happiness and joy. His hand ran through Tokito's hair as he slowly fell into slumber with his kitten at his side.

"Everything on TV is in japanese!" Dee pouted.

"We are in Japan." Ryo raised an eye brow at him, taking out his pajamas to get ready for bed. He sighed. "Why don't you just read or something?" He asked as he began to undress. Dee sat up and watched, as if tuning in on the most sexy show on TV. Ryo felt shivers run down his spine and knew he was being watched. Turning around, he saw Dee watching him like a predator and glared. "Dee! Go... read a book!" He yelled and picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Aw, c'mon Ryo-babe! I've seen you naked plenty of times!" A shoe met his face and he opted to stay silent the rest of the night.

Alright people! I've reached my limit! ;.; I need help with an ending! I can do a sex scene, or two if you want a sex scene for Ryo and Dee. 3

Or, I can just end it with a small scene of Ryo and Dee helping Kubota fix the door and clean the apartment and then leave for the airport.

Help me! 3 3 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hokay! So! I received no reviews for the last chapter and opted for a Ch. 4! Wooo new chapter!

Anywho! I will try my hardest on this chapter! WARNING! THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!

Ch.4

'Kubo-chan....' Tokito sighed softly, rolling over in the bed and expecting to roll into Kubo-chan's body, but instead, he got the floor. "Uwah!"

Kubota looked up from the drill Dee was using to replace the apartment door with. He let a small smile touch his lips before looking back down.

"Sounds like Tokito-kun is awake." Ryo said softly while dusting the livingroom.

Dee stood up and shut the door. "Perfect!" He grinned proudly. "Now! I'll help Ryo!"

"Kubota-kun, why don't you go check on Tokito-kun?" Ryo suggested.

Kubota nodded and walked to the bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Tokito sitting on the floor trying to untangle the sheets from his feet. Chuckling, he shut the door and kneeled in front of him. "Problem, Tokito?"

"Shut up and help me..." Tokito grumbled.

Kubota chuckled again before putting his cigarette out and reached down to help Tokito. Once the sheets were untangled, he helped Tokito stand before standing himself. "The apartment is almost finished. Take a shower and I'll make some coffee." Kubo-chan said as he ruffled Tokito's hair. He smiled when Tokito pushed his hand away and then walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Walking back into the living room, he saw Ryo pushing Dee away from himself. "Don't mind me. Have your fun."

Ryo blushed deeply. "N-No! We were-we weren't doing anything!" The brunette said while glaring at Dee before looking back at Kubota. "How's Tokito-kun?"

"He's fine..." Kubo-chan said shortly, ignoring the glare Dee was giving him. "Coffee?"

Ryo smiled. "Sure. Coffee sounds good. I'll help." He said and followed Kubo-chan into the living room.

Shortly after, Tokito walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Dee looked over at him from the window. 'So, this is the guy we saved? Now that I see him up close, I can see why people would think of him as a cat. Narrow eyes, he curls up on the couch, long limbs-'

"What're you staring at?" Tokito asked, glaring some and interrupting Dee's musing.

Dee blinked, not understanding what the cat-like person was saying. 'He seems fiesty too...' An image of Tokito with cat ears and a tail sputtering and hissing at him crossed his mind and he had to laugh.

Tokito felt himself tense when the strange man began to laugh. "What?! What're you laughing at?!"

Kubota heard Tokito yelling and poked his head out. "Tokito... whats wrong?"

Tokito looked over his shoulder at Kubota and glared. "This baka is laughing at me for some reason! He won't tell me why!"

Kubota stared at Dee and Ryo made his way over with the coffee. "Whats going on?" He heard Dee laughing and looked over at him. "Dee why are you laughing?"

"This guy really does resemble a cat!" Dee laughed.

Ryo stared at him as if saying 'about time you caught on'. "Dee... be nice." He turned to Tokito and smiled. "He's not laughing at you, he's just a crazy old man."

Tokito snorted. "Got that right..." He muttered and watched Kubo-chan and Ryo walk back into the kitchen, conversing softly. Dee noticed this as well, spotting Ryo smiling warmly. He frowned as the same time Tokito did. Tokito looked over at Dee. 'They're getting along too well.'

'Indeed they are, kitten.' Dee muttered in his mind.

'Get your mother-hen man away from my Kubo-chan!' Tokito glared at him warningly.

Dee glared right back. 'Get your bug-eyed man away from my Ryo!'

Ryo walked back into the room with a tray of coffee filled mugs and could immediately feel the crackle of tension in the room. "Oh..." He stared at Tokito and Dee glaring at each other. Kubota stood behind him. "It seems your kitten and my puppy don't quite get along." He chuckled.

"Mm... Tokito doesn't like anyone." Kubo-chan muttered softly. He picked up two coffee cups off the tray and walked over to Tokito.

"At least no one but you. You're very possessive of him, Kubota-kun." Ryo said softly. Kubota handed one mug to Tokito, who held it in both hands, before smiling up at Ryo the same way he smiled at Saori, as if saying 'and your point is?'. Ryo blinked, but smiled in return and walked over to Dee. He sat next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. As he sipped from the coffee cup, he watched Kubo-chan and Tokito interact with each other quietly, arguing playfully over one thing or another, and he had to smile warmly.

Later that night, after Dee and Ryo had left to return to their hotel room, Kubota took a shower while Tokito waited for him in bed. As Kubo-chan entered the bedroom, he dried his hair off and watched Tokito play with a stray thread on the sheet. Letting the towel hang around his shoulders, he padded across the room to the bed and sat down.

"You're awful quiet today Tokito." He whispered as he lit a cigarette. "Something on your mind?"

Tokito glanced over at him. Then pouted and looked away. "You get along well what that mother-hen!"

Kubota's eyes widened some in surprise. "'Mother-hen'? You mean Ryo?"

"Is that his name?" Kubota stared at Tokito for a moment before covering his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Tokito glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Tokito, are you jealous of Ryo?" Kubota asked.

"Tch... no! I just don't like you getting friendly with some mother-hen, half-breed, police officer!" Tokito blushed and looked away. "So... don't get so close to him..."

Kubo-chan smiled and put out his cigarette. "Yes yes..." He whispered warmly and threw the towel around his shoulders onto the ground. Tokito glanced over at him, watching his room mate climb further onto the bed and suddenly found himself in the arms of said room mate. "You don't need to worry, Tokito. In my world... there's only you."

Tokito blushed more and let himself be held. He cuddled into Kubota's side, hugging his waist and nuzzling into his chest. After a few moments of silence, he turned his gaze up to Kubota, who was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "Kubo-chan..."

"Hm?"

"I knew you would come for me..."

Kubota's eyes opened more, but remained staring up at the ceiling. He stayed silent.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me... that man tried getting me to doubt you, but I didn't. I had no doubt."

Slowly, Kubo-chan turned his gaze to Tokito. "Tokito..." Closing his eyes, he pulled Tokito closer. 'I was scared...' Tokito wrapped his arms tighter around Kubota's neck. 'I didn't want to lose you...' Kubota turned Tokito's face and kissed him deeply. 'I don't want to be alone again...' The kiss broke apart and they stared at each other.

"Kubo-chan..." Tokito stared at Kubota expectantly.

Kubota smiled. "Yes yes..." He whispered and he pushed Tokito down on the bed and leaned over him. He kissed Tokito again, deeply and heatedly.

Tokito wrapped his arms around Kubota's neck, kissing back and moaning softly. His hands tangled in Kubota's long hair as Kubo-chan's long, warm fingers touched his bare chest lightly, dancing and caressing lovingly, pressing down on a nipple. Tokito let out a soft pant, nipping at Kubota's lower lip and getting a smile in return.

"The kitten likes to bite, I see..."

"Shut up, Kubo-chan..." Tokito whispered and kissed Kubota again.

In a matter of minutes, any shred of clothing was removed and their bodies were pressed together tightly, rubbing and sweating. Tokito moaned softly, his animal hand gripping the bed sheets while his human hand clutched Kubota's hair as a hot, wet tongue licked along his body. One of his nipples were taken into Kubota's mouth, teeth nipping and then sucking at it while a hand teased the other abandoned nipple. As Kubota continued scooting down the bed, Tokito began wondering what he was doing. So he sat up and looked down at Kubo-chan.

"Kubo-chan..."

"Hm?"

"What're you doing..?"

Kubota chuckled softly and then gently took Tokito's member into his hand, stroking it. At the gasped moan, he closed his eyes and began kissing along the dark skin of the arousal, stroking it into painful hardness. Tokito shivered, shutting his eyes tightly at the blissful heat that now surrounded his erection.

"Ah! Kubo-chan!" The kitten reached down and gripped Kubota's hair in one fist. His heart beat wildly as the wonderful heat around his erection sent shocks of bliss up his spine. The coil in his abdomen wound tighter from the suction around the head of his cock. "Kubo-chan... stop... I'm... I'm close..."

Kubota sat up and leaned over Tokito, his eyes dark with lust. Gripping the underside of one of Tokito's knees, he lifted that leg up and pressed forward into Tokito's body. He heard a loud cry leave his kitten's mouth and let out a soft grunt himself. Panting heatedly, he released Tokito's knee and moaned softly as his kitten licked his lips, wrapping his long legs around Kubo-chan's waist and pulling him in deeper. Holding his body up by his elbows, he stared down at the willing body beneath him.

"Tokito..."

"Shut up and fuck me..." The kitten demanded lustfully.

Kubo-chan smiled and closed his eyes. "Hai hai..." He whispered affectionately.

"Oi... Ryo..."

Ryo sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. "Dee... I'm trying to sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow and I don't want to miss it."

"No we don't... I changed the tickets to the noon flight." Dee grinned.

Ryo felt his patience wearing thin. "And why wasn't I told of this?"  
"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to it." Dee scooted closer to his love, mindful of his injured leg. "C'mon love... we're in Japan... we're in a romantic hotel room..." Dee trailed off as Ryo looked around the room they were in.

"I see nothing romantic about this room..."

Dee's felt a vein pop in his temple. "I'm trying to be romantic, Ryo. Since we've been so busy trying to track down that damn drug, we haven't been able to spend much time together, so I haven't been able to hold you. So I decided I'd try to be romantic to get you in the mood, but nevermind. You obviously aren't following me." The cop scooted back over to his side of the bed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes to try to go to sleep.

Ryo sat up and looked down at his partner. The man was obviously feeling a little neglected. Blushing slightly, Ryo gathered up his courage and pushed the blankets aside. Taking a deep breath, he crawled across the bed and straddled Dee's thighs. Dee opened his eyes and looked up at his partner.

"Ryo?"

"Hush... not one word..." The half-japanese whispered and took his shirt off.

Dee smiled widely and, automatically, his hands reached up and touched Ryo's chest. He closed his eyes as Ryo leaned down and shyly kissed him, but Dee wouldn't have it. Wrapping his arms around his partner's neck, he pulled Ryo down closer and deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue past soft lips and coaxing the other's tongue into a wild dance. Within the next few minutes, Ryo's clothes were removed and Dee's shorts lowered past his knees.

"Move up, love..." Dee whispered heatedly.

Ryo, eyes glazed over with lust, looked down at Dee in confusion, but Dee began pushing his hips forward, and slowly, Ryo crawled over Dee's chest and moaned loudly when Dee began licking at his hard erection. "Dee..." Randy's hands clutched at the headboard of the bed tightly, his knuckles turning white. It was the first time for them in this position and Ryo was starting to like it. Dee on his back, injured, but still so in control of Ryo's actions. When Ryo sat back on Dee's hips, he could feel his partner's leaking cock pressing against his backside, so tantilizing, so tempting. And Ryo wanted it. "Dee..."

Dee smirked, licking his lips, still able to taste his love's essence on his lips. "Do you want it, babe?"

Ryo leaned forward and licked at Dee's lips, practically purring. "Yes..." He whispered lustfully.

"How bad?" Dee knew he was being mean, but he loved a horny, wanton Ryo. Ryo always got this way in new positions, especially after Dee sucked him off. His hands stroked Ryo's buttocks, gripping every now and then and pulling them apart to tease the twitching orifice.

"Oh Dee... so bad..." Ryo purred, nipping Dee's lower lip. "Please..." The half-japanese wriggled his hips, pressing down on the hard cock.

"So do it, babe..." Dee gently took Ryo's hips and helped his partner lower himself onto his erection. Ryo's back arched and he gripped Dee's biceps as he felt his body being opened widely to accomodate Dee's cock. "Ryo... so tight..."

"Dee!" Ryo bucked his hips, thighs gripping Dee's waist tightly. Leaning down, he kissed Dee deeply, rubbing his erection against his partner's hard abdomen. Soon, the two were moving together to reach that blissful heaven of release.

"It was very nice to meet you, Kubota-san." Ryo smiled as he shook Kubo-chan's hand, trying hard to ignore the many bites adorning the boy's neck.

Kubo-chan nodded. "Like-wise, Ryo-san." Next to him, Tokito stared at Dee like he was an alien.

Dee was carrying the pet carrier in one hand and the tickets in the other. He glared at Tokito. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Dee, be nice." Ryo muttered and Dee snorted.

Tokito then looked at Kubo-chan and nodded to himself. "Kubo-chan's much hotter..."

Ryo blinked and then blushed while Kubota hid his smile. Dee blinked. "What'd he say?! I know he said something about me! Ryo! What'd he say about me?!"

So there you have it! I was trying to decide how to end it and I know Tokito probably wouldn't say something like that, but I couldn't help myself! XD

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
